


Dear Sam,

by AddySnow



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Short Story, a very traumatized kid, dream visit, no not dream but like actually a dream, tommy is just a kid, wilbur thanks sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: Wilbur, the real Wilbur, visits Sam in a dream.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	Dear Sam,

**Author's Note:**

> Note: twt @jaymesdoodles design for Sam

“G’night Tommy, get home safe,” Sam smiled at the teenager who was already halfway down the path leading back to the hotel. Tommy spun and waved wildly at him before continuing.

Sam sighed to himself, quickly checking his pack before picking it up and starting down the path. He walked for a while before entering the prison gates, starting up the stairs. He had built a small room inside the prison near the entrance for himself, a place for him to sleep at night but also still be able to watch Dream in his cell. He locked the door behind him and unpacked, organizing his chests as he went. Finally, he hung up his bag, cleaned himself up from the day’s work, and laid down in his bed. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, he was exhausted. 

Normally his nights were fairly dreamless, that or they were dreams that turned into nightmares. Something like having a nice day with Tommy that turned into holding his body in his arms. Not fun. However, while they did feel real, there was always this dream aspect of it, something that assured him it was fake when he woke up. So when he found himself lying in the grass that felt very real against his fur, he was a tad startled. 

Sam quickly pulled himself to his feet, reaching to place a hand on his sword but finding nothing. He looked down and saw no armor, no weapons, just a plain shirt, and pants. He hadn’t even gone to sleep in those clothes, he hadn’t fallen asleep with a shirt on for that matter. He quickly looked at his surroundings, the cool breeze ruffled through his fur. It was nice, like honestly really nice. They were in a grassland clearing, a few oak trees scattered around nearby. In front of him stood what looked like a trailer, maybe a van of some sort. He slowly approached it and knocked on the door. At a closer glance, it looked like someone turned the van into living quarters.

Finally, someone opened the door. Wilbur. The man looked at him and a smile crossed his face, “Sam! Come in, come in.”

Sam was honestly shocked. The man before him, that wasn’t Ghostbur. It wasn’t what some people called Villbur either. It was just Wilbur. It wasn’t before L’manburg, it wasn’t President Wilbur, it wasn’t Wilbur after death, it was Wilbur through all of it. He swallowed and obeyed, stepping into the trailer with him. Wilbur smiled and gestured to a small seating area he had made, sitting on the opposite side of the table. It was cozy in here, a L’manburg flag decorated behind the door, blue flowers sprung from the window box, a worn trenchcoat hung from a hook on the wall. The table was next to the window, the man watched a butterfly dance around the flowers. He was wearing a yellow sweater with torn jeans, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug. 

Sam took a seat across from him and stared at him silently, instinctively taking the coffee cup into his hands that had been placed in his spot. Wilbur looked back at him, “You look like you’ve gone and seen a ghost!”

He chuckled at his own joke, “Okay, Okay. Seriously. I wanted to talk to you, and I know we probably don’t have much time so I’ll be direct with you Sam.”

“How am I here?”

“Well Sam, you *are* here. I called you here while you were asleep, apologies for that, I would have asked before but, kind of hard to send letters across to the mortal plane. Or do this in general. Anyways, Sam, I needed to say this.”

The hybrid looked at him intently, watching him seem almost filled with a child-like nervousness. Something that reminded him of Tommy when they had first met. “I wanted to thank you. Thank you for looking after my brother. Tommy… I don’t think he would still be there if it weren’t for you. You’ve protected him from a lot of people who want to hurt him, whether or not you realize. You’ve also… Hell, you’ve actually cared for him.

Not a lot of those people actually do, for him. You have, you do. Thank you, Sam, for taking care of Tommy. Despite everything, even when he messes up. Even when he’s an annoying little shit, trust me I know he is. But, don’t tell him I ever said this but, he’s a good kid. I failed him while I was alive and it took me far too long to realize that. I failed my brother.”

Sam looked away as Wilbur fell silent. “I don’t think you have, not at all.”

The boy looked up at him. Sam continued, “You both were failed by everyone else. I know it honestly fucking sucks but honestly, you did your best. Your mind failed you even, I don’t think it’s your fault. You both were just trying to survive in a world where everyone wanted to kill or trap you. Wilbur, you saved that boy more than I ever could. I know you’re angry at yourself too and sometimes even Tommy might be angry at you but. He loves you, Wilbur. Tommy always has.”

Wilbur swallowed, a comfortable silence settling for a moment, “Thank you, Sam.”

“Thank you, Wilbur.”

\-----

Sam woke up with a start, not fear but instead a more desperate feeling. He didn’t get to say goodbye. He sighed as he sat up, blinking away sleep. He processed what just happened for a while, not sure if it had actually been a dream. Surely it had been, he’s just being silly now. He stood up and shook his hands, trying to just push the dream to the back of his mind as quickly as possible. Although, he couldn’t help but still smell the scent of the meadow on the breeze. Ah yes, he thought, the breeze that totally exists in the prison.

He rolled his eyes at his own thought and went over to get dressed again. Sam over to his dresser and pulled on his underclothes, then over to his armor stand. As he reached for his crown, he froze in surprise. A small blue flower that he had only seen once was carefully laid on his crown. Wilbur’s flower. Sam blinked at it before carefully setting it on top of the dresser. He quickly threw on his armor and then returned to the flower, carefully tucking it into his fur, using his crown to hold it in place. He looked at himself in the mirror and let out a little smile. 

Sam knew it was just his imagination but he couldn’t help but feel the slight weight of a hand on his shoulder. He quickly grabbed his back and a list of his chores today before stepping out of his room. He instantly bee-lined towards the hotel, where he saw Tommy outside of from a distance. He was messing with flowers that he had planted in the front. The boy carefully took his time as he went to each plant and watered it. Sam pretended to not hear him talking to each one as he approached, “Hey Tommy.”

Tommy jumped, his face a little red before he covered it up, “‘Aye Sam.”

He let out a slight grin before handing him the list to look over, he read it. “Not much today?”

“No, thought we ought to have some free time today.”

“What,” Tommy looked up with a glint in his eyes, “Body wearin’ out on you, old man?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Maybe but I could still beat you in a race.”

The teen blinked, “Is that a challenge, bitch?”

“Is it? To the tree down there?”

Tommy got a stupidly wide grin on his face. Like a kid. He was a kid. “1-2-3-GO!” He shouted as he took off, giving Sam no time to respond. Sam grinned, chasing after him in a trot. He listened to the boy’s laughter as they ran. 

Thank you, Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. <3 Hopefully it is okay, thank you for reading.


End file.
